Trickster
by QueenYoda
Summary: Yep, Obi-wan got him an apprentice. Good luck, Anakin.


Paste your document here...

Four months later, after the first battle of Christophsis:

"Alright, how'd you do it?" Anakin asked. The person he was speaking too looked up; and the twinkle in his eye told the twenty-year-old knight that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Do what?" He asked anyway, obviously of the opinion Anakin was stupid. "You know what. I all of a sudden have a small child to take care of, and I know that its all your fault," he crossed his arms and walked in. The door slid shut behind him and he leaned against the wall next to it.

"That was Master Yoda's idea, not mine," Obi-wan replied, abandoning his data-pad, turning to Anakin and leaning back in his seat. "I know you had something to do with it," Anakin countered, he narrowed his eyes. He knew, just knew in a way he could not explain that this was Obi-wan's doing. He knew it.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," force, he hated this man. "I know you did, Obi-wan. Did you pick her?" He further interrogated. Obi-wan smiled slyly, leaving Anakin to wonder what would happen if he actually were interrogated. The poor criminals would probably just kill him out of frustration.

"Ahsoka? Perhaps," why wouldn't he just admit it? Anakin knew he had, because Ahsoka was so undeniably like him that it was ironic. And only Obi-wan knew how ironic it was because he had raised Anakin. "Why? Revenge?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow, feigning hurt.

"Anakin, I'm shocked. How could you possibly think I would do such a vile thing to you? Revenge is not the Jedi way, my young friend, as you well know," Anakin rolled his eyes. Obi-wan's smile steadily grew larger under his stern glare, making Anakin's own lips twitch upwards.

"Alright, yes. Though I prefer the word pay-back," Obi-wan admitted. "So**_ you_** did this to me!" Anakin yelled, delighted that he had gotten the truth from Obi-wan. "Master Yoda wanted you to learn how to let go of your attachments," Obi-wan said with a small shrug.

"How is giving me **_another _**person to be attached too helping me? I already like the girl, Obi-wan. She'll be a great Jedi someday," Anakin told him. The doubt that she would be had already fled Anakin's mind. Ahsoka, indeed, would be a challenge, but something told him, she would also be well worth it.

"Giving you another person to attach to will help, Anakin, because eventually, you will **have to let her go**. It's one of the hardest things to learn, but inevitable," Obi-wan explained. "That's stupid," Anakin sighed. "So is this war," a lesson concealed in the obvious.

The war was stupid too, and yet thousands were dying, even now, merely four months into the conflict. Jedi were out there, fighting and dying and bleeding and trying to save the Republic which was corrupt anyway. It was stupid, and yet what they believed in.

"Point taken. I'm not angry anyway," Obi-wan cocked his eyebrow in a gesture that told Anakin he was well aware of that. "She's a good kid, a bit annoying and immature, but she'll grow out of it. Did you choose her just to get your precious pay-back?" he questioned.

"Pretty much. Though, the other half of it was that she reminded me of someone else besides you. Yoda agreed, it took me awhile to convince him because of it," he told him, standing.

"Really?" Anakin asked in surprise. "Who?" He asked. Obi-wan smiled weakly "Qui-gon," he replied. Anakin grinned. "Well, I'll certainly enjoy training her then," he relented. "I'm sure you will. Just as I did, some of the time anyway," Anakin nudged him in the ribs in response.

Obi-wan chuckled and stopped by the door. "Well, I guess I owe you thanks old man. I know you also did this because you know I need someone to be strong for during this war," he said softly, studying his fingernails.

He would never admit it to anyone but Padme and Obi-wan, but he really did. When the death, the blood and the cruelty got to him at the end of the day, he needed-craved- someone to be strong for. Someone to fight for when the horrible under-skins of those he thought good showed. He needed someone to need him, just as he needed others.

Obi-wan nodded, acknowledging the silent thank you. "It will be hard, Anakin," he warned seriously. "You will have doubts, and fears, and the struggle will make you want to kill yourself sometimes," he laid a hand on his shoulder. "But in the end, it will be worth it, through and through."

Anakin grinned and nodded. "And you'll be there to help," more of a question than a statement. "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss the effects of my choice, now do I?" Obi-wan asked as he walked out.

Anakin rolled his eyes again. "Bet you I'll be a better teacher than you ever were!" he called to Obi-wan's turned back. "Don't flatter yourself!" Obi-wan called back.


End file.
